


Notoriously difficult to schedule

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, birthday ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants a lie-in, but Sherlock’s got an exciting new investigation to commence.  A birthday ficlet for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/squire">squire</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Notoriously difficult to schedule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/gifts).



“John, wake up! We have a case!”

John groaned and rolled over in bed. “Bugger off,” he mumbled. “I want to sleep.”

“It’s _important_!” Sherlock insisted. “We need to find a former member of the Diogenes Club. He’s the landowner of a large country estate and a close friend of the Queen. He broke the rules of the Club and then went missing after his membership was rescinded.”

“Why would losing his membership of the Diogenes cause him to disappear?” John asked drowsily.

“I hardly know myself,” Sherlock replied. He winked at John. “That’s the trouble with dis-membered country squires.”

* * *

The 221B Author’s Note: 

Just a quick 100-word drabble in honour of the birthday of my good friend [squire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squire). I thought that my plotbunny had totally deserted me (seven months since my last fic!!) but I was re-reading the transcript for _The Abominable Bride_ about a week ago and suddenly realised there was a rather obvious line which I could use for her birthday ficlet.

Even then, I had to google the definition of ‘squire’ to make sure I was describing the person correctly. Oh, the problems of being English and not knowing my language properly! Anyway, one of the dictionary definitions is: “a man of high social standing who owns and lives on an estate in a rural area, especially the chief landowner.” (I know this isn’t the kind of squire you took your name from, sweetie, but this was the best I could do!)

The fic’s title comes both from Holmes’ line in _TAB_ (“That’s the trouble with dismembered country squires – they’re notoriously difficult to schedule.”) and the fact that this fic was _also_ difficult to schedule with a looming deadline, right up until my lazy plotbun finally got off her backside!

Happy birthday, squire. I hope you have a great year. Ari x

P.S. (Well, I had to expand this note to make it a 221B!) Lots of love and cushion bumps.


End file.
